It's Okay to Be Different
by TammyDevil666
Summary: Spike saves the life of a young girl one night and takes her to Buffy's house. She slowly gets into everyone's hearts when they realize she's not exactly normal. Who wants to be normal anyway? Spuffy, of course!
1. Chapter 1

This was just an idea that I had and I decided to go with it. That's usually what I do. Anyway, this would take place in a somewhat different version of the 7th Season. Which means that there aren't any Potentials and nothing has happened with the First. Buffy found Spike in the school basement and decided to have him live with her instead of having him live with Xander. Things are also different between them. I guess that would be it, don't forget to let me know what ya'll think. I'm up for anything!

Chapter 1

The class bell rang and the students all gathered their things and headed out of the class. The teacher looked up from her desk as the kids filed out of the room. "Miss Logan, could you come here please?" The girl in the back of the class looked at the teacher when she addressed her and sighed. She grabbed her bag and headed over to the teacher's desk. She gave her a smile when the girl walked over to her. "I wanted to talk to you about your test, Miss Logan. I was very surprised by your grade." The girl nodded and figured that was what the teacher wanted to talk to her about.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Barton. I didn't study very well for it." She nodded.

"I guess you didn't. You're a very bright student, Alyssa. You haven't gotten anything lower than a B in my class and I'm a bit worried about your sudden failing grade. Is everything alright?" The girl nodded and wanted to get off of this subject.

"Yes, everything's fine. I'll try harder on the next test." Mrs. Barton nodded again and handed her a slip of paper.

"You know you can always talk to me if something is bothering you, but maybe you would feel more comfortable talking to the new counselor. You can use this to get out of a class if you ever want to talk to her, alright?" She said and Alyssa nodded as she took the paper.

"Thank you," she said as she walked out of the class and headed in the other direction. Alyssa was looking at the paper in her hand and not watching where she was going when she bumped into someone causing her to drop it. The girl she crashed into glared at her.

"God, watch where you're going." Alyssa noticed that the girl was Karen Anderson, a cheerleader and one of the most popular girls in school.

"Sorry, I didn't see you." She said as she bent down to pick up the paper and then looked up into Karen's cold eyes.

"Whatever, freak. Just stay out of my way." She said as she flipped her long blond hair and walked away. Alyssa sighed as she watched her go.

"That Karen is a breath of fresh air, isn't she?" Alyssa turned at the voice and saw a pretty brunette around her age talking to her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, guess I should have been watching where I was going." The girl shook her head.

"Don't let her get to you. She thinks she owns this school and everyone in it." Alyssa nodded and was surprised that this girl was being nice to her when everyone usually wouldn't even notice that she existed. The girl then noticed the paper in her hand. "So, you gonna talk to the counselor?" Alyssa shrugged.

"I don't know, I was thinking about it." The other girl nodded.

"Well, she could definitely help you. If you have a problem that is." Alyssa thought about it.

"Have you talked to her?" She asked and the girl nodded again.

"Yeah, whenever I can. It's easier because I happen to live with her." Alyssa looked confused and the girl continued. "She's my sister, I'm Dawn." She said as she raised her hand and Alyssa nodded in understanding and shook her hand.

"I'm Alyssa; it's nice to meet you." Dawn nodded also as they dropped hands.

"Yeah, I've seen you around. Well, I gotta get to class. Think about talking to her though." She said as she walked away. Alyssa nodded as she watched Dawn leave. She decided that she would pay the counselor a visit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Buffy Summers was sitting at her desk and talking on the phone. She rolled her eyes as she listened to the person on the other line. "Xander, I don't know why you're complaining to me about this. I can't do anything; if you insist on taking a shower at my house then you should remember to lock the door. You're not the only one there." She listened a little bit more before she spoke again. "I'm sure walking in on you while you were in the bathroom was a very traumatizing experience for Spike also. I'll tell him that he needs to knock from now on, alright?" She said as she tried not to laugh. She heard some yelling in the background. "Okay, just put him on Xander." A few seconds went by when Buffy heard Spike come on the line. "You have to stop making a habit of walking in the bathroom without knocking, Spike. What if it was Willow?" Buffy laughed at something he said. "Spike, that comment really wasn't necessary. I don't need to hear your thoughts about Willow being naked. Get your mind out of the gutter. Right, I know that's not possible." Buffy looked up then when she saw a young girl standing in front of her. She motioned for her to sit down and that she would be with her in a second. "Spike, I have to go. We'll talk when I get home, okay?" She listened a little more and smiled. "I love you, too." She said before she hung up. She then turned her attention to the girl. "Sorry about that, what can I help you with?" She asked the girl who just shrugged.

"I'm not really sure, Ms. Summers. I was just told that I should talk to you and that you're pretty good." Buffy smiled at that.

"Well, I do what I can. What's your name?" She asked the girl.

"Alyssa Logan." She said and Buffy nodded.

"It's nice to meet you, but you can call me Buffy. Ms. Summers makes me feel old." Alyssa smiled at that. She already knew she would like this woman. She wanted to take the attention off of her for a moment.

"Was that your boyfriend on the phone?" Buffy wondered where that question came from.

"Yeah, he's wreaking havoc at my house right about now. What else is new?" Alyssa smiled again and Buffy continued. "We're here to talk about you though. Was there anything you needed to talk to me about?" Alyssa shrugged and Buffy could tell that she seemed to be shy. "I know you don't really know me, but I'm a pretty good listener. You can talk to me about anything and I promise that it will just be between us." Alyssa nodded and took a deep breath.

"Things have just been pretty hard lately. I got my first failing grade in my English class and dealing with everyone here is just too much. I feel like I don't fit in." Buffy nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, that's how I felt when I was at school. I felt like I didn't belong, but I made some pretty good friends and things didn't seem so bad after that." Alyssa looked upset for a moment.

"I don't really have any friends." She said quietly and Buffy felt for her.

"Well, it takes time. I'm sure you'll make some good friends and things will get easier." Alyssa nodded.

"I met your sister, she seemed pretty cool." Buffy smiled at her.

"Yeah, that she is. She would be a really good friend to have. You also have me whenever you need to talk. I'll always be here." Alyssa started to feel better as she got up.

"Thanks, Ms. Summers. I mean, Buffy. I should probably get back to class now." Buffy nodded as she watched the girl walk away. She really hoped things would get better for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alyssa walked into her house and closed the door quietly. She was about to head to her room when a voice stopped her. "What took you so long? You know to come home right after school and make dinner." Alyssa turned to look at the angry man that spoke.

"I'm sorry, I lost track of time." He glared at her.

"You lost track of time? You don't get to lose track of time, you hear me? You have responsibilities you little bitch and I expect you to stick to them. Now get your ass in that kitchen and make me something to eat and I don't wanna hear anything else from you, got it?" Alyssa just nodded afraid to say anything else as her father walked away from her and headed back into the living room. She went into the kitchen and decided to do as he said. She headed to her room about an hour later and closed her door, resting her head on it. She walked over to her bed when her door suddenly burst open and her father stood there glaring at her. "Did I tell you to come to your room? I don't think I did. You have a house to clean." Alyssa took a step away from him.

"I have homework to do right now." He grew angrier as he walked over to her and slapped her hard across the face. She touched her stinging cheek as she looked back at him.

"You don't talk back to me! It's bad enough that I have to deal with having a freak for a daughter! You're just like your mother. I couldn't control her, but I sure as hell will control you." He said as he grabbed her hair and pulled her head back. "Do your work or I will lock you in the cellar again for the rest of the night with nothing to eat or drink. Do I make myself clear?" Alyssa didn't say anything as she continued to stare into his cold eyes and he got even angrier that she wouldn't answer him. "Do I make myself clear?" He asked again with more venom in his voice and all she did was continue to stare at him when he suddenly flew away from her and landed on the floor outside of her room. He stood up and glared at her again. "You little freak! You'll pay for that!" He was about to head back in her room when her door suddenly closed and locked by itself. She let the breath out that she was holding as he continued to pound on her door. It was then that she realized she couldn't take it anymore. She opened up her window and climbed out. She landed on the ground and took one more look at her house before she walked away. She walked for what seemed like hours when she suddenly got cold. She really wished she would have grabbed a jacket before she left, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore. She was tired of living like this, getting treated like a freak every day of her life. She wanted it all to end. She walked some more when she headed to her destination. She walked over to the cliff and looked down at the rocks below. Her eyes started to tear up at the thought of what she was about to do, but she didn't have a choice. Things would never get better. She was about to jump when a voice stopped her.

"It's a pretty long fall; you probably wanna step away from the ledge." She turned around to look at the person that spoke and saw that it was an older man with a long leather coat and white blonde hair. She shook her head.

"I can't, I have to do this. Don't try and stop me." She said as she turned back to the rocks below. Spike walked closer to her without trying to startle her.

"I have to, love. You're about to kill yourself here and I can't let you do that." Alyssa turned back to look at him.

"Why do you care? You don't even know me." Spike nodded.

"No, but I can tell that you're very young and you've had a pretty rough life. Why else would you be here trying to end it? Whatever it is we can talk about it, pet. You don't want to do this. It's not the way." Alyssa was crying now at what he was saying.

"I don't have a choice. I can't live like this anymore; I want it all to go away." Spike reached out his hand to her.

"I can help you if you'll let me. Take my hand, sweetheart. You're too young to die, you don't really want this. There's always another way and we'll find it together." She just stared at his hand and then into his intense blue eyes and could tell that he was being sincere. She just didn't know what to do. "Trust me, love. I won't hurt you." Alyssa looked at his hand again and then without much thought she placed her hand in his. He wrapped his hand around hers and pulled her away from the ledge. She then broke down into more tears when she thought about what she almost did and Spike wrapped his arms around her and let her cry into his chest. He rubbed her back to try and comfort her. He didn't really know the girl, but he already felt a connection to her. "It'll be alright now, I promise." He whispered to her as she continued to cry. Alyssa couldn't believe that she was openly crying in front of a stranger, but he didn't seem that much like a stranger and he did just save her life. She looked up at him and he gave her a smile as he wiped one of her tears away. "Come on, let's go for a walk." He said as he grabbed her hand again and headed away from the cliff.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Tell me something, pet. Why's a pretty girl like you trying to kill herself?" Alyssa blushed at his comment. She never thought that she was pretty. She thought she was short and way too skinny. She was pale and had long black hair. She wore a lot of black also and people would think that she was a Goth because of the way she looked which led to them thinking she was a freak. If they only knew.

"I just couldn't deal with my life anymore." She told him.

"It's that bad?" She nodded as they continued to walk.

"I ran away from home and I'm not going back. My dad wouldn't even miss me anyway." She said in a sad tone and Spike felt for her.

"I'm really sorry that things are so hard. Why don't you come stay with me? I mean until we figure something else out. I'm sure the lady of the house won't mind." Alyssa was surprised that he would ask her to stay with him.

"Are you married?" She asked him and he laughed and shook his head.

"No, I just live with my girlfriend and her family. She took me in when I had nowhere else to go, so I know she would do the same for you. She's sweet like that." He said with a smile. Alyssa looked at his face when he was talking about his girlfriend and could tell that he really loved her. She wondered if she would ever find that. She then realized that she didn't even know his name.

"What's your name?" She asked suddenly and he looked at her.

"It's Spike, what's yours?" He replied.

"Alyssa," she stated when she thought of something and laughed. He was surprised to hear her laugh all of a sudden.

"What's so funny?" She shook her head.

"It's just that my counselor at school was talking to her boyfriend Spike on the phone today. I didn't think that was a very common name." Spike smiled at her.

"Would that counselor be Buffy Summers?" Alyssa nodded a little surprised and Spike continued. "Yeah, that would be my girl." He told her and she was surprised again that the man that saved her was her counselor's boyfriend. She felt a little better about that knowing that Buffy would want to help her because it was what she did. They finally got to Buffy's house and he opened the door and let her inside first, closing the door after he walked inside. "Honey, I'm home." He said because he knew how much that annoyed Buffy, but he continued to do it anyway. Buffy rolled her eyes as she came downstairs.

"I told you to quit it with that." She said when she noticed that Alyssa was there also. "Alyssa, what are you doing here?" She asked and Alyssa didn't know what to say when Spike spoke up first.

"This one ran away from home and didn't want to go back, so I said she could stay here for right now. That is if it's okay with you." He said and Alyssa was grateful that he didn't mention her suicidal attempt. Buffy nodded as she looked at Alyssa.

"Of course, is everything okay?" She asked her and Alyssa nodded also and managed a small smile.

"It's getting better." She said and Buffy gave her a smile in return when Dawn then came down the stairs. Her eyes grew big when she saw Alyssa there.

"Hey, what's going on?" She wondered and Alyssa felt nervous in Dawn's presence. Buffy explained to her the situation and Dawn nodded and then smiled at Alyssa. "That's cool; you can stay in my room." She said as she put her arm around Alyssa and led her to the stairs. "We can have a slumber party every night." Buffy turned back to Spike when both teenagers were gone and saw the concerned expression on his face.

"What really happened, Spike?" She asked and he sighed before he answered her.

"I found her about to jump off of a cliff. I managed to talk her out of it, but it got really scary for a second there." Buffy couldn't believe that it was that bad.

"Oh god, I mean when she talked to me I could tell that things were pretty hard for her. I had no idea she was that depressed. Do you know what's wrong?" Spike shook his head.

"Didn't get much out of her. I guess it has something to do with her dad. She wouldn't tell me much." Buffy nodded.

"Maybe I should try and talk to her, but that can wait until tomorrow. She's probably really tired right now." Spike nodded also and put his arm around Buffy.

"We should probably head to bed, too." He said as he kissed her forehead and she agreed. They headed up the stairs when Buffy thought of something and smiled.

"So, what was it like to walk in on Xander in the shower?" She asked and Spike glared at her question.

"Now, is that never speaking of it again? I'm trying to get the image out of my head." Buffy laughed.

"I have ways to get the image out of your head." She said in a seductive tone and he raised his eyebrows at her.

"Is that right? Well, we better get on that then." He stated as he grabbed her hand and pulled her into their room. Buffy laughed again as he closed the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Alyssa headed to Buffy's office the next day and found her getting off of the phone. She smiled when she saw her. "Hey, I'm glad you're here. I have to tell you something." Alyssa sat down and took a deep breath.

"It's about my dad, isn't it? He's gonna try and make me come home?" Buffy shook her head.

"Actually I just found out that your dad is missing. Well, not missing so much as gone. It looks like he left. I called the police and told them about your situation and they sent a few guys over to your house to talk to your dad. He wasn't there and most of his stuff was gone so they figured he left town." Alyssa took everything in and nodded.

"I guess he didn't care about me coming home. I figured he wouldn't anyway. He's probably just happy that he doesn't have to deal with me anymore." She said trying to sound confident, but Buffy could tell that she was hurting.

"I'm really sorry, Alyssa. Do you have any other family nearby?" Alyssa shook her head.

"Not that I know of. It has just been me and my dad." She replied.

"What about your mom?" Alyssa was saddened for a moment before she answered.

"My mom died when I was little. I don't really remember her all that much." Buffy sympathized with her.

"I'm sorry; I know how much that sucks. Well, you'll just have to stay with us now. If you want that of course. I could always find another home or something." Alyssa shook her head again.

"No, I mean I would really love to stay with you. I promise I won't be in the way. People hardly seem to notice me much anyway." Buffy nodded and again felt bad for this girl.

"I'm sure it won't be a problem. It might be good for Dawn to have someone her own age around." Alyssa smiled and nodded also. She was really starting to like Dawn and she was the first person in the school to really be nice to her. "I guess I'll let you get back to class now. Don't forget that you can always come and talk to me about anything, okay? That's what I'm here for." Alyssa nodded again and stood up.

"Thanks, Buffy. I really mean that, thanks for everything." Buffy smiled as Alyssa walked away. She was really starting to like her job and it sure as hell beat flipping burgers. She got back to the papers on her desk. Alyssa was at her locker later that day when someone slammed it shut, almost catching her hand. She turned to see Eric Saunders, one of the football players standing there with a twisted smirk on his face.

"Sorry about that. Your locker was just in my way." Alyssa ignored him and walked away when he grabbed her arm. "Hey, I don't think I was done talking to you yet. That's just rude." Alyssa noticed that a crowd of students surrounded them as she pulled her arm out of his grasp.

"I have to get to class." She said and he just smiled at her.

"Right, of course. I'll let you do that." He stated as he moved out of her way and she tried to walk by him when he suddenly put his foot out and tripped her. She tried to keep her balance, but it was no use and she fell onto the floor. The students around her laughed as she got up. "Sorry, didn't realize you were such a klutz." Eric said as he laughed with them. Alyssa wouldn't cry in front of everyone even though she had the urge to. She wouldn't give them that satisfaction. She grew angry instead as she stared daggers at Eric. His pants suddenly fell to the floor like they had a mind of their own and revealed his smiley face underwear. Everyone was now laughing at that as Eric grew embarrassed and pulled his pants up. He glared at Alyssa like she had something to do with it. She couldn't stop the smile from gracing her lips and that made him even angrier. "You think this is funny, freak. I'll give you something to laugh about." He said as he walked closer to her and everyone was then interested to see what he would do when someone else joined the crowd and stood next to Alyssa.

"Why don't you leave her alone, Eric? She didn't do anything to you." Alyssa felt relieved when Dawn showed up and Eric wasn't impressed.

"I don't remember asking you, Summers. Why don't you mind your own business?" Dawn crossed her arms over her chest.

"She's my friend so it is my business. Nice underwear by the way. Did your mommy pick them out for you?" Everyone laughed again except for Eric. He got in Dawn's face.

"At least I have a mommy." Dawn glared at him and wouldn't let him know how much his comment hurt. He then looked at Alyssa one more time before turning his attention back to Dawn. "You freaks deserve each other." He stated as he finally walked away. The crowd then drifted apart when they realized that it was over and Dawn sighed in relief as she looked at Alyssa.

"Are you okay?" She asked her with concern in her voice and Alyssa gave her a small smile.

"Yeah, thanks for that. That guy is such a jerk." She said and Dawn agreed.

"Tell me about it." She replied as she put her arm around Alyssa. "Come on; let's get to class before we get into trouble." Alyssa nodded as she walked away with Dawn.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"How long have you two been seeing each other?" Alyssa asked Spike later that night in the kitchen while Buffy was out. She wanted to get to know her savior better.

"For about a month now, but we've known each other for years." Alyssa nodded.

"Was it like a love at first sight thing?" Spike smiled at her.

"Yeah, something like that." Alyssa nodded again.

"That's really cool; I can tell how much you guys really love each other. It's great that you have that." Spike nodded also.

"You'll have that soon, bit. You're what, 15?" Alyssa shook her head.

"16," she corrected and he nodded again.

"Okay, 16 then. What I mean is you're still young. You have plenty of time to worry about that." Alyssa shrugged.

"I guess." She stated even though she wasn't sure. He just pushed a plate in front of her.

"Eat your sandwich, love. We'll talk later." She nodded and did as he said. She was eating in silence when the back door opened and Willow walked in. She smiled when she saw them.

"Hey, guys. What are you up to?" She wondered.

"We were just talking. You want a sandwich, Red?" Spike asked and Willow shook her head.

"I'm not really hungry. I was just gonna head upstairs. Getting kinda tired." Spike nodded as Willow walked out of the kitchen. Alyssa finished her sandwich and got up to put the plate in the sink.

"I guess I better go join Dawn and get started on my homework." She said as she gave Spike a smile before she left the kitchen also. Spike was cleaning up a few things when the back door opened again and Buffy walked in. Spike looked up at her and saw how tired she seemed. She gave him a small smile and walked into the kitchen, limping a little. He then realized something as he looked at her and walked closer to her.

"Where are you hurt?" He asked her.

"What are you talking about?" Spike rolled his eyes.

"I can smell your blood, Buffy. Did you really think I wouldn't notice?" Buffy sighed and sat down as she lifted up her pants to show him a long bloody gash on her leg. He inspected it before looking back at her. "What happened?" He asked her and she sighed again.

"I wasn't paying attention, okay? I didn't see the demon's claws until they were in my leg. I'm fine though and I killed the demon, so no worries." Spike nodded and helped her up even though he was still worried.

"You should probably take a bath." He said as he helped her up the stairs. She turned to look at him.

"Are you saying that I stink?" He smirked at her.

"Well, now that you mention it." She hit him playfully on the arm.

"I so don't stink, mister. If you could handle the burger smell last year with no complaints then you can handle anything." Spike nodded.

"You're right about that. You don't stink; I just figured a bath would make you feel better." Buffy nodded also and knew that was what he meant. They got to the bathroom and Buffy walked inside. She turned to look at Spike.

"Just so you know, I'm locking this door. I would rather bathe alone tonight." She said as she closed the door leaving him standing there to stare at it.

"Right, well I'll just let you do that then." He said as he sighed and walked away. He went to Dawn's room to hear the girls talking and laughing inside. He smiled at that and was happy that they have become such good friends. He knew that Alyssa didn't really have any and the girl needed a friend. She was a sweet girl and didn't deserve the life that she had. She sometimes reminded him of himself when he was human. He didn't really have any friends then either and he would always get teased for his poetry or just about anything really. He listened to them for a little while longer and then headed into Buffy's room which was now his room, too. He just sat down on the bed and waited for her to be done with her bath while he thought about how much his life has changed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A few days went by and things were starting to get better for Alyssa now that she was living with Buffy. She really liked all of them and was grateful that she was staying at their house. Things were still hard for her at school, but she had friends now so she knew that she could handle everything else. She was walking home with Dawn at night and they didn't realize it was so late until the sun went down. They were talking when Dawn stopped suddenly. Alyssa looked at her wondering what was wrong. "I thought I heard something." Dawn said as they continued to walk again. "We should really get home fast; it's really not safe to be out at night." Dawn said and Alyssa wasn't sure what she was talking about when two vampires then appeared in front of them. Dawn tensed and Alyssa wondered what was wrong with their faces.

"Well, look what we have here. Two tasty little morsels." The one on the left said as he licked his lips. The other one just smirked as he looked at the two girls. Dawn stepped in front of Alyssa.

"You better leave us alone." She said and they laughed at her.

"This one's got spunk; I think I'll eat her." The same vampire said as he lunged at Dawn and she screamed as she tried to fight him off. Alyssa didn't know what to do when the other vampire went after her. He grabbed her and she tried to hit him, but wasn't having much luck. She was never that strong. He turned her head and lowered his fangs to her neck when he suddenly flew away from her and landed on the ground. He looked up at her.

"What the hell was that?" He asked as he stood up. The other vampire continued with Dawn and didn't seem to notice what happened with his friend when Alyssa then turned her attention on him and he flew away from Dawn also and landed by the other vampire. Dawn's eyes grew big when she saw what happened. The two vampires stared at Alyssa when the same one spoke again. "Let's get out of here. She's some kind of witch." He said as they took off in the other direction. Dawn didn't know what to think when she looked at Alyssa.

"What just happened?" She asked and Alyssa didn't know what to tell her.

"I'm sorry, I'll understand if you don't wanna be around me anymore." She said as she started to walk away when Dawn stopped her.

"No, I just wanna know how you did that. Are you a witch like he said?" Alyssa shook her head.

"Of course not, I didn't even think witches were real. I didn't think vampires were real either, but I guess I was wrong. Those were vampires, right?" Dawn nodded as they started walking again.

"So, if you're not a witch then how did you do that?" Alyssa shrugged.

"I don't know, it just happens. Whenever I get mad at something I tend to be able to move things. It's been like that for as long as I can remember." She explained.

"Cool, so you're like Carrie or something? Remind me not to piss you off." Alyssa smiled and was surprised that Dawn was taking it so well.

"I'm pretty sure you're safe. Do you deal with vampires a lot? I mean you didn't seem to be freaked out by them or anything." Dawn nodded.

"Yeah, you can say that. Let's just say that living here you see a lot of weird things. I've kinda gotten used to it." Alyssa nodded also and looked back at her.

"How come you don't think I'm a freak?" Dawn looked at her also and sighed.

"I'm not exactly normal either. I know what it's like to be treated like a freak. It's not fun." Alyssa agreed.

"Tell me about it. Do you think Buffy will not want me living with her anymore when she finds out?" Dawn laughed and stopped to look at Alyssa.

"Let me tell you something about us. Buffy became a Vampire Slayer when she was 15-years-old. She has wicked super strength and knows what it's like to feel like a freak. Willow is a very powerful witch, Anya who you haven't met yet is an ex-vengeance demon, I'm a former blob of green energy that was made into a human a few years ago, and Spike is a vampire. I think it's safe to say that no one will kick you out of the house for being different." Alyssa took everything in and was surprised at what Dawn was saying.

"Wow, I really picked the right group of people to hang out with." Dawn nodded as they continued to walk again. "So, Spike's a vampire? If Buffy's a Vampire Slayer like you said then how come he's still around?" Dawn sighed.

"It's very complicated. Let's just say that Spike has a soul now. He's been kinda good for a while and I guess now is when Buffy finally sees it." Alyssa nodded and smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that. Spike is really cool." Dawn smiled also and rolled her eyes.

"Do you have a crush on him?" Alyssa seemed surprised by that question and shook her head.

"I don't have a crush on him. I just think he's really nice and he's kinda not my type anyway." Dawn nodded.

"What is your type? Is there anyone you're interested in at school? I mean I know there are a lot of jerks at school, but they're not all that bad." Alyssa looked at her and shook her head.

"No, there are definitely no guys that I'm interested in." Dawn just nodded accepting her answer when they finally got to their destination. They walked into the house and closed the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Okay, try it again." Dawn was telling Alyssa later that night and she nodded and focused on the pencil again. She tried to concentrate, but it was no use. Alyssa sighed and turned to Dawn.

"I guess I have to get pissed off for it to work." Dawn nodded.

"I'm sure you'll learn to control it soon enough. It was hard for Willow at first, but she managed." Alyssa nodded also and decided to try it one more time. She thought about the kids at school that always picked on her and her father and anything else that ever made her mad. After a few seconds the pencil finally floated off of the desk. Alyssa smiled as she tried to keep it in control and Dawn smiled also. "That's way cool." She said when someone knocked on the door and Spike walked in seeing the pencil in the air. That seemed to distract Alyssa and she lost control of the pencil as it soared through the room and right into Spike's chest.

"Bloody hell!" Spike exclaimed as he pulled the pencil out because it didn't go that far in. Alyssa got up and went over to him.

"I'm so sorry. I was trying to control it, but I guess I have a lot more work to do. At least it wasn't the heart." She said trying to make amends and Spike seemed surprised by that as he looked at Dawn.

"I take it she knows what I am." He said and Dawn nodded.

"Yeah, kinda told her about everyone so she wouldn't feel bad. We were just trying to get her power under control." Spike nodded and threw the pencil away.

"Just don't try this one anymore, alright? You could poke someone's eye out. Among other things." Alyssa and Dawn agreed when they then heard Buffy go into the bathroom and close the door. The next thing they heard was her throwing up. Spike cringed at the sound and Dawn looked concerned.

"Is she still throwing up?" She asked him.

"Seems like it, big sis hasn't been feeling very well the last few days." He explained.

"I think she needs to see a doctor, Spike. Buffy never gets sick, it could be something serious." Spike sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"I already tried that, you know how she gets about doctors. She's convinced herself that it's nothing." Dawn rolled her eyes.

"She's stubborn, you're gonna have to force her to go." Spike was afraid of that.

"I'll try again. It's getting late. I want you two to get into bed while I check on Buffy. I mean it. I don't wanna hear anymore noise coming from in here, got it?" The girls nodded as Spike walked out of the room and closed the door. Alyssa turned to Dawn.

"I know I don't know much about vampires, but he has to be the strangest one." Dawn nodded.

"You have no idea. He's a little too overprotective." Alyssa nodded also as they got ready for bed.

"Do you think Buffy will be okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's nothing like Buffy said. I hope so anyway." Alyssa didn't say anything else as they both soon fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm not gonna reveal anything; you guys will just have to keep reading to find out. Anyway, I wanted to say that I'll be moving tomorrow so I'm not sure when I'll get to update again. Whenever I get settled in the new place and get my computer up. I got a new computer for Christmas so I'm happy about that. The one I have now is a major pain that pretty much hates me, so a new one is always of the good. Well, I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter until then. Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 9

Spike opened the bathroom door and found Buffy sitting on the floor next to the toilet with her head down. He walked over to her and she raised her head to look at him. "How are you feeling?" He asked as he sat down by her.

"Like I was run over by a freight train." She said in a hoarse voice and Spike was really starting to get worried about her.

"I really think you need to see a doctor, Buffy. I'll go with you if you want, but we need to get you checked out. Make sure everything's okay." Buffy sighed and knew he was right.

"Okay, I give up. I'll make an appointment for this weekend." He nodded and brushed some hair out of her face. She looked down and noticed something. "You're bleeding." She said and he looked down also.

"Yeah, a little incident with the girls. Nothing for you to worry about." Buffy nodded as she put her hand over her mouth and moved back to the toilet. Spike held her hair back this time as she threw up again. When she was finished she started to cry. She hated feeling helpless. Spike rubbed her back in comfort and when she was sure that she was done throwing up, he helped her off of the floor and over to their room. They got into bed and lay down together. Spike pulling the covers over her so she wouldn't be cold. She rested her head on his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"My mom used to hold my hair back when I was little. It's times like this that I really miss her." Spike nodded and kissed her on the top of her head.

"I know I can't replace your mum, but I'm here for you. Whenever you need me." Buffy was very grateful for that.

"I love you." She said quietly and he could tell that she was starting to doze off.

"I love you, too." He replied back as he made himself more comfortable and started to doze off with her. They came downstairs the next morning to see that Xander was already there and in the kitchen. He looked up when he saw them and seemed to be uncomfortable around Spike. Spike was in the same position when he saw Xander there.

"Hey, man. How's it going?" Xander said trying to make normal conversation.

"Fine, how are things with you?" Spike replied and Xander shrugged.

"Fine, just fine." Buffy had to smile at both of them.

"Do you two wanna be left alone?" She asked.

"No!" They both exclaimed at the same time. They looked at each other and she had to smile again. Xander decided to change the subject.

"I just wanted to know if you guys needed a ride to the school." Buffy nodded.

"That would be great, Xander. The girls should be down soon." Spike looked at Buffy.

"Are you sure you should be going to work today?" Buffy nodded.

"I feel better, Spike. Don't worry about it, okay?" Spike nodded also even though he was still worried. The girls then came downstairs and after a very fast breakfast, they headed out the door. Xander followed after them and Buffy looked at Spike one more time. "I might be back late today. You'll be okay until then?" Spike nodded and was touched at her concern for him.

"Yeah, I'll see you when you get home." Buffy smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before she headed outside to Xander's car. He sighed as he watched her go and then went back upstairs to get a few more hours of sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, I'm finally back with this story. I really hope ya'll are still interested in it. I actually don't think it was that long of a wait though, but I guess for me it would be because I'm usually a pretty fast updater. I should be getting back to the fast updates from now on. Anyway, hope everyone likes this chapter!

Chapter 10

"I should be there with her." Spike said as he continued to pace back and forth in the living room.

"You couldn't because it's daylight. Buffy didn't want to risk anything happening to you just so you could go to the appointment with her. You'll just have to be patient and wait until she gets back." Willow said and Spike turned a glare on her.

"I was never very patient. What if something's wrong with her?" He said seriously.

"I'm sure Buffy's fine, Spike. She wouldn't want you to worry." Willow said trying to calm him down and he nodded.

"I just hate this waiting around. It's driving me bloody crazy." Dawn and Alyssa were sitting down in silence not sure what to say when the front door opened and Buffy walked in. Spike went to her immediately and stopped when he saw the look on her face. "What happened? Is everything alright?" He asked and she grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the living room where the others were. She looked at all of them and then turned to Willow.

"I think you need to call Xander and get him here." Willow nodded and went to the phone without even saying anything when Buffy called her back. "I think you should call Anya, too. I want everyone here." Willow nodded again and walked away. Spike continued to be nervous.

"Buffy, what is it?" Spike asked again and Buffy tried to calm him down.

"I'll tell everyone when they get here." Spike wasn't happy that he had to wait longer, but he nodded anyway. Xander showed up about 15 minutes later and Anya a little after that.

"Do I have to baby-sit Dawn again?" Anya asked getting right to the point and Dawn glared at her as she remained silent. Buffy just shook her head.

"Alright, so what's going on? Did the doctor's appointment not go well?" Xander asked and Buffy looked at everyone and took a deep breath before she spoke.

"It went fine, but there's something I have to tell you all." They nodded and waited for her to explain. She took another breath and just decided to tell them. "I'm pregnant." She said very easily and was greeted by shocked expressions from everyone. They were all quiet when Dawn suddenly squealed and stood up, enveloping Buffy in a huge hug.

"Oh my god, Buffy! I'm gonna be an aunt! This is so cool!" Buffy hugged her back and was relieved at her sister's excitement. Alyssa didn't really know what to say even though she was happy for Buffy. She didn't know these people very well so she figured it would be best to stay quiet.

"Congratulations, Buffy." Willow said as she hugged her also followed by Xander. Anya just smiled and patted Buffy on the back.

"Way to go, Buffy. That must have been one very good orgasm." Alyssa spit out the water that she was drinking at what Anya said and Dawn went to pat her on the back as she started to choke.

"Sorry, we should have warned you about Anya. She tends to be like that." Dawn told her and Alyssa nodded and still remained quiet as her choking subsided. Buffy rolled her eyes and then turned her gaze on Spike who hasn't said anything since her announcement. She was really worried about what he would think of it. Willow decided to be the one to speak up.

"Well, I think that's our cue to leave. Let's go upstairs guys." She said to the two teenagers as they nodded and headed up the stairs. Xander watched them go and turned back to Buffy.

"Right, I'll just go with them." He said as he also headed for the stairs when he noticed that Anya wasn't moving. He went back and grabbed her arm, ignoring her scowl as he pulled her up the stairs leaving Buffy and Spike alone. Spike was still quiet after they left and she couldn't take it anymore.

"Are you going to say anything?" She asked and he then looked up at her.

"Is it mine?" She was surprised by his question and then grew angry.

"No, it's Xander's. Of course it's yours, dumbass. I haven't been with anyone else." Spike saw that he upset her and went over to her.

"I'm sorry, love. It's just that last time I checked I was a vampire. We're not exactly capable of having children." Buffy sighed.

"I don't know how this happened, but it did. We're going to have a baby and I need to know that you're okay with this." Spike wrapped his arms around her in a hug to assure her that he was.

"Of course I'm okay with it, just took by surprise is all. I can't believe I'm going to be a father. I never thought this could happen to me. I don't deserve it." Buffy pulled away to look at him and noticed tears in his eyes.

"Yes, you do. You were robbed of ever having a real life. This is your second chance, Spike." She said as she placed his hand on her stomach. "This is our second chance." Spike smiled as he kissed her and brought his hand up to cup her face. He pulled away after a while to let her breathe.

"I love you." He whispered and she smiled back at him.

"I love you, too. Don't ever forget that." He would never forget.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Alyssa was sitting in the kitchen the next day floating a spoon. She was finally starting to get the hang of it when Willow walked in. "Hey, you're getting pretty good." Alyssa dropped the spoon and blushed a little at the comment.

"I'm trying anyway." Willow nodded and sat down next to her.

"Yeah, I first practiced on floating pencils. They weren't always in my control, but I did manage to stake a vampire with one." Alyssa flinched at the mention of that and again felt bad about the fact that she could have almost staked Spike. She was grateful she had such bad aim. "How did you realize you could do this anyway?" Willow asked and Alyssa shrugged.

"I just got mad a lot and things would happen. I didn't really understand it at first. I think my mother could do it. That's why my dad hated me so much." She said with a sad tone, but continued her story anyway. "I don't remember my mother all that well, but I remember hearing a lot of fighting when they thought I was sleeping. I would listen to them constantly argue. My dad didn't like the fact that she was different. He called her a freak a lot and I don't even know how she put up with it for as long as she did. I remember she got really sick and died when I was about 6. I don't remember much about what happened. My dad would then take out all his anger on me since my mom wasn't around anymore. He said I wouldn't grow up to be a freak like her. Well, he was wrong obviously. When he found out that I could pretty much do the same thing he treated me even worse. He made me feel worthless and wrong. My whole life I've never been able to fit in anywhere, until I came here." Alyssa finally looked at Willow. "You all know what it's like to be different. For once I don't feel so alone, it feels good having others to relate to." Willow smiled at her and really felt for the girl.

"You know we love having you here, Alyssa. I know Dawn does especially. She loves having someone around her age to talk to. You've made quite the impression on her." Alyssa smiled at that.

"Really?" Willow nodded and got up. She gave Alyssa a smile before she headed out of the kitchen. Alyssa wondered about that as she got back to floating the spoon. Alyssa went upstairs a while later and headed into Dawn's room where she found her trying on some new clothes and looking at herself in the mirror. She turned around when she heard Alyssa come in.

"What do you think of this?" She asked her. Dawn was wearing a short red dress and twirling around so Alyssa could see all of it.

"You look beautiful." Alyssa said and Dawn gave her a smile and went to grab a black dress off of her bed and held it up to Alyssa.

"You would look great in this and it's your color." She said and Alyssa shook her head.

"I don't think I could really pull that off." Dawn rolled her eyes.

"You're gorgeous, Alyssa. You're probably the only one that doesn't realize it. We're going to the Bronze later to celebrate Buffy's pregnancy and we have to look amazing. A lot of cute guys hang out at the Bronze." Alyssa wasn't sure about that, but tried on the dress anyway. When she looked at herself in the mirror she actually felt beautiful for the first time in her life. Dawn smiled at her choice. "Yep, you look great. That is definitely the one." Alyssa smiled when there was a knock on the door and Spike walked in being very cautious after what happened last time. He smiled at the two girls. Dawn grabbed Alyssa's hand and pulled her over to Spike. "So, what do you think?" She asked him and he nodded.

"Very stunning, we're ready to go now." Dawn nodded also and grabbed her purse as she headed out of the room with Alyssa right behind her. Alyssa gave Spike a shy smile as she turned her eyes back on Dawn. Spike smiled also when he watched her walk out of the room. He shook his head at the look he saw on the girl's face as he headed downstairs. It looked like Alyssa had a crush.


	12. Chapter 12

I was hoping ya'll would think she had a crush on Spike, that's not really the case though even if it may seem like that right now. Everyone seems to have a crush on Spike and I like to do things a little differently. Well, all shall be revealed in this chapter. Hope you guys would still like it!

Chapter 12

The Bronze was packed when they finally got there. They all sat down at a table while Spike went to get drinks for everyone. Dawn grabbed Alyssa's hand as they both went to dance, seeing some guys from their school in the distance. Alyssa couldn't remember ever having so much fun before. Dawn then left Alyssa alone as she headed to the bathroom. She was just standing there minding her own business when she heard a voice next to her. "Well, if it isn't the freak. Trying to blend in with a normal crowd I see. Too bad it won't really help." Alyssa cringed as she turned to see Karen standing there with other popular kids from school. The same kids that always made her feel like a loser.

"I just came with some friends." Karen laughed at that like it was the funniest thing she's ever heard.

"You actually have friends? I guess that's something we would have to see to believe." They all laughed and Alyssa wanted to crawl into a black hole when she then felt someone put their arm around her and a voice that she was very grateful for.

"Is there a problem here? You wouldn't by any chance be messing with my girl, would you?" Spike said as he glared at the teenagers and Alyssa was trying not to smile. Karen looked like she was speechless for a change when she saw the gorgeous guy standing next to Alyssa. Spike smiled and turned his attention back to Alyssa, ignoring the rest of the kids. "Care to dance, love?" She nodded as she returned his smile. He just pulled her away from the popular crowd and started to dance with her as a slow song came on. Alyssa rested her head on his chest while Karen just stared at them in disgust and then walked away with her friends behind her. Alyssa looked up at Spike.

"Thanks for that." He shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Don't mention it, I hate kids like that." Alyssa agreed and rested her head back on his chest. Dawn came out of the bathroom and saw them dancing as she walked over to Buffy and the others.

"Did I miss something?" She asked and Buffy nodded.

"Spike just made Alyssa look cool in front of those popular kids that you're always complaining about." Dawn smiled as she watched them continue to dance.

"Yeah, he really does come in handy. I would have loved to see the look on Karen's face though." Buffy smiled back at her sister as she watched Spike. He really was very sweet and she wondered why it took her so long to realize it. She knew he would be a great father. They walked back over to the others when the song ended. Spike sat down next to Buffy and she placed a kiss on his cheek. He gave her a smile as they all started to talk over the music. They got home late that night. Xander and Anya headed back to their apartments and Willow headed up to bed. The girls were about to head up also when Spike stopped Alyssa saying he needed to talk to her. Buffy and Dawn wondered about that, but they just nodded and headed up to their rooms. Spike led Alyssa down to the basement where they were sure no one could hear them.

"What's up?" Alyssa wondered when they were down there.

"Are they always like that?" He asked and Alyssa knew who he was talking about.

"Pretty much, but thanks to you they might leave me alone now. I can hope anyway." Spike nodded and thought about what else he wanted to say to her.

"I noticed something before we left for the Bronze and I just wanted to talk to you about it. I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but I saw the way you were looking at Dawn. Are you interested in her?" Alyssa blushed a little and looked away before she looked back at him.

"I don't know, she's really cool and she was the first real person to ever be nice to me. I mean I've had crushes before, but it's different with Dawn. I really like her and it has me feeling kinda nervous sometimes. I know it's stupid and the last thing I need is for people to find another reason to think I'm a freak." Spike shook his head.

"You're not a freak. Dawn is a very pretty girl and she is one of the sweetest people you could ever meet. Liking her would be understandable. Have you always felt that way? I mean have you always been attracted to other girls." Alyssa shrugged.

"I've noticed attractive guys before, but I always felt that I liked girls better. I've always been scared to talk to anyone about that, afraid of how they would look at me. I get that enough as it is. Why are you being so cool about this?" Spike shrugged also.

"Well, I know what it's like to be different for one. I've also had experiences with other males. It's not something I like to talk about a lot, but I've been there. Right now it's all about the women, well one in particular." He said with a smile and then continued. "You should feel okay about it, Alyssa. There's nothing wrong with it. Infact, Willow happens to be a lesbian." Alyssa seemed surprised by that.

"Really? I never would have guessed." Spike nodded.

"She realized it a few years ago and was afraid of how everyone would react, but it worked out for the best. I think she has become a better person because of it. What I'm trying to say is that it's who you are. It's what makes you special, among other things. You shouldn't try to hide what you feel. I'm not sure how Dawn would react, but you should talk to her. You should never hide who you are." Alyssa thought about what he said and nodded. She was scared to tell anyone because she didn't want them to act weird around her, but she realized she had a lot more in common with these people than she thought. It was who she was and she had to accept it. If she didn't then there was no way anyone else could. She was just glad that her father never found out, he probably would have been more horrible toward her if he knew. Alyssa walked over to Spike and gave him a hug which he returned. She pulled away and looked at him.

"Thanks, it seems that you're always trying to save me." Spike smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He was really becoming quite fond of the girl.

"It's what I do. Now get to bed." He told her with a wink and she smiled and headed out of the basement and up the stairs to the bedroom that she shared with Dawn. She opened the door to find Dawn already asleep. She tried to be quiet so she wouldn't wake her as she lay down also. She looked at Dawn sleeping next to her and again thought about how very beautiful she was. Alyssa then closed her eyes and fell asleep also.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Okay, what's wrong?" Dawn asked Alyssa the next day when they were in their room.

"What do you mean?" Alyssa wondered and Dawn rolled her eyes.

"You have been really quiet today. I wanna know what's up?" Alyssa shrugged and looked away from her.

"It's nothing." Dawn wasn't buying it.

"Does it have anything to do with Spike? You seemed weird after you guys had your talk last night. I also watched you pretty close when you were dancing with him. You have the hots for him, don't you?" Alyssa looked back at her a little surprised at her suggestion.

"What? I don't have the hots for Spike. I'm...I'm interested in someone else." She said finally admitting it. She didn't want Dawn to think that she was into Spike. Dawn raised her eyebrows at that.

"That's cool, how come you didn't tell me?" Alyssa shrugged.

"It was complicated." She explained.

"What's so complicated? Do I know him?" Alyssa shook her head and figured it was about time she told the truth.

"It's not a him." She said and Dawn had a confused expression on her face.

"I don't get...oh." She said finally realizing it. "Oh, well that's also cool. You know Willow's a lesbian, right?" Alyssa nodded. "Right, so it's not a big deal. It's not Karen, is it?" Alyssa was disgusted at that suggestion.

"Gross, like I could ever be interested in Karen. She's always made my life a living hell." Dawn sighed in relief.

"Good, well not the living hell part. The part where you're not interested in Karen. I was a bit worried for a second there. I just haven't seen you around any one else lately that wasn't in this house." Dawn thought about it. "Is it someone in this house?" Alyssa blushed a little and Dawn caught it. "Oh my god, it is? I so knew it. Wait, that doesn't leave a lot of choices." Alyssa kept quiet while she watched Dawn. A thought seemed to form in Dawn's head as her eyes grew big again and Alyssa wondered if she finally figured it out. "It's Buffy, isn't it? Everyone seems to be interested in Buffy." Alyssa let the breath out that she was holding and shook her head.

"I'll admit that Buffy is very attractive, but she's a little too old. Not that she's old or anything, just that she's a little too old for me. Let's not forget that she's having a baby with Spike. I'm not a home wrecker or anything." She stopped when she saw the look on Dawn's face. "I'll just be shutting up now." Dawn smiled at her.

"You're weird, you know that? You remind me so much of myself sometimes. I always make a habit of saying the wrong things. Well, not as much as Anya." Alyssa smiled also and decided to take a risk. Dawn was still talking when Alyssa moved closer to her and without even thinking about it, she kissed Dawn on the lips. Dawn was taken by surprise until Alyssa pulled away feeling nervous again. Dawn was just staring at her for a few seconds before she finally spoke. "Okay, I think that narrows it down." She said and Alyssa looked away from her.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." She said as she stood up and stepped away from Dawn. "I wasn't thinking and the last thing I want is to freak you out. You're the first real friend I've ever had and I don't want to do anything to ruin that." Dawn stood up also and walked closer to her.

"Hey, it's fine. Things happen, I'm not gonna stop being your friend because of it. I'm not freaked, just a little surprised I guess. I didn't really know you were talking about me. I'm glad you finally told me though. I mean if I went that way I would totally be into you. I just don't though, I'm sorry. I hope you won't start to hate me." Alyssa shook her head and was just grateful that she wanted to still be friends with her.

"I don't hate you. That's pretty much what I thought would happen anyway. I'm okay with it. We're still friends?" Dawn smiled and hugged her.

"You better believe it." Alyssa smiled also as she hugged her back. Buffy and Spike were standing by the door which was open a crack as they watched the two girls.

"Wow, I didn't see this coming." Buffy said and Spike smiled at her.

"You were never that bright, pet." Buffy slapped him playfully on the arm as they both moved away from the door and headed to their room.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A week went by and things were okay with Dawn and Alyssa. They didn't talk much about what happened, but Alyssa was just relieved that Dawn didn't seem to act weird around her. "I'm just saying that I think you should take a break with the patrolling." Spike was explaining that night to an aggravated Buffy.

"I can't just take a break, Spike. I'm the Slayer; it's kinda in the job description." She explained.

"Well, you're a pregnant Slayer right now and unless you don't want anything to happen to the little one I suggest you should." Buffy rolled her eyes.

"I'm not even showing yet. When I get bigger then I'll consider it. I won't go out that much, okay? Just every now and then and I won't deal with anything really big, I'll let you handle that. I just can't sit around and do nothing." Spike rolled his eyes also and gave in.

"Fine, but I don't want you going out without me." Buffy got closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Aw, is the Big Bad worried about me?" She said and he kissed her softly on the lips.

"You know I am." He replied as he placed his hand on her stomach. "You and the little one are my world, Buffy. I just want to know that you're safe." Buffy was touched at his concern.

"I know how to handle myself, Spike. I'll be okay." Spike nodded even though he wasn't that convinced. They kissed again when Xander walked in.

"God, do you guys always have to do that?" Spike glared at him for interrupting them and thought of something as he smiled at Xander.

"Are you jealous, Harris? What we had was special, but I think it's time to move on." Xander looked appalled at that and Buffy was trying not to laugh.

"Okay, that's just disturbing." He said as he ignored Spike and looked at Buffy. "I just wanted to know if you were planning on calling Giles." Buffy shrugged.

"Why would I need to call Giles?" Xander raised his eyebrows.

"Well, I figured you might want to tell him about Dead Boy Jr. over here and that you're carrying his baby. Don't you think Giles should know?" Buffy didn't think about that.

"Right, I forgot that Giles doesn't know. Well, that should be a fun conversation. I don't really think it's something I should say over the phone. Maybe I'll tell him the next time he visits, whenever that would be." She said and Xander nodded.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea. I'll just leave you two alone now." He said as he then made the mistake of looking back at Spike just in time to catch Spike licking his lips and giving him a smirk. Xander gulped and just walked away. Buffy smacked Spike on the head.

"Stop teasing him, it's just weird." Spike pouted and rubbed his head.

"Spoil my fun, Slayer. I was only messing with the boy." Buffy shook her head.

"100 plus years of existence and you still haven't grown up. At least Angel was mature." She said with a smile and Spike glared at her.

"You're gonna get it now, missy." He stated as she then ran up the stairs, Spike right behind her. She ran into her room right before he grabbed her and threw her on the bed. She was laughing as he got on top of her and pinned her arms over her head. "I've got you now." He said and her smile was wiped off of her face as she looked into his eyes.

"You always have me." She stated and Spike lowered his head to capture her lips with his. He moved his lips to her neck as she moaned under him. "Spike, the door." She whispered and he groaned as he got up to close the door. He joined her back on the bed and gave her a smile.

"Now, where were we?" He said as Buffy smiled also and grabbed his head planting a hard kiss on his mouth. They soon became lost in each other.


	15. Chapter 15

Okay, I have a few things I need to address. First of all, Spike isn't gay. I don't think he was ever really gay. So, I wanted to say that I didn't make that up. I was mainly only talking about Angelus when he said he experienced with other males. He even said that before in an episode so that's why I did it. As far as I know there were no other guys. I know it may seem all fluffy and stuff, but that's what I like to do. It seems like most of you like the fluffy Spuffy anyway. We're almost at the end though and there will be a little drama for those that want it. I know some people will probably not be too happy about what happens in this chapter, but I can't please everyone. Drama tends to make things interesting anyway and I'm usually all about the drama. I'm not always fluffy. I also wanted to say that I know Buffy wouldn't just be able to take a minor into her house like that, but she did call the police and they went to her house to find out that her father was gone and Alyssa didn't have any other relatives to stay with. Okay, I guess that's it. I hope ya'll won't hate me too much for this chapter, but even all the fluff bores me sometimes. Life just isn't always happy like that, especially not in Buffy's world.

Chapter 15

A month went by and Alyssa has never been happier. The other kids finally started to leave her alone at school and she had some good friends. She also hasn't heard from her father again which she was grateful for. She was really looking forward to helping Buffy out with the baby when it was born. She knew they had a while for that, but she always wanted a little brother or sister and now she would get her chance. She would actually consider herself more like an aunt though. Buffy even said that her and Dawn could name the baby when it was born because Buffy and Spike couldn't seem to agree on any names. She was walking to the house with Dawn and neither one of them had a lot to say. When they got to the house they saw Spike sitting out there. "Hey, what's up?" Dawn asked as they walked over to him and he looked up at them.

"Buffy's inside talking to the Watcher on the phone. I really didn't want to witness the conversation." Dawn nodded in understanding.

"I take it she decided to tell him." Spike nodded also and waited until Buffy was finished. They all remained silent when Buffy finally came outside. Spike looked up at her.

"So, what's the verdict?" He asked and Buffy sighed and sat down next to him.

"Well, I was right about it being a very fun conversation. It was okay I guess. When Giles was done with his lecture he managed to congratulate me on the pregnancy even though you wouldn't have been his first choice." Spike put his arm around her.

"You okay, love?" Buffy nodded and leaned into his touch.

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm just glad that's off my chest now." Spike agreed and then looked up at the two girls.

"Don't you two have some homework you should be getting to?" Dawn rolled her eyes.

"We get that you guys wanna be alone. You could just say that." Spike rolled his eyes also and was about to say something else when they heard a scream coming from somewhere in the distance. Spike got up along with Buffy.

"Hold that thought. You two stay here." He said to the girls as he headed to where he heard the scream. Buffy followed after him because he knew she wouldn't stay behind. Dawn and Alyssa looked at each other before they both took off after Buffy and Spike. They didn't want to be left out. When they got there they saw a huge demon attacking a young girl. Spike growled and lunged at the demon getting it away from the girl. Buffy looked at the scared girl on the ground.

"Get out of here!" She yelled to her and the girl didn't have to be told twice as she ran away. Buffy then turned back to the demon that Spike was fighting and decided to join in. Dawn and Alyssa were just watching Buffy and Spike fight the demon and were amazed at how well they fought together. They were a perfect match. Buffy was being very careful not to let the demon get any punches close to her stomach. She was good at blocking his punches. "Where's a weapon when you need one?" They heard Buffy say and Alyssa saw a broken tree branch on the ground. She figured it wouldn't do much, but it was at least something. She focused on the branch and lifted it up and over to Buffy. Buffy saw the tree branch floating over to her and she grabbed it out of the air and stuck it in the demon's eye. He cried out in pain and pulled the branch out and Buffy could tell that she really pissed him off. The demon then grabbed Spike by the neck and threw him into a nearby tree where he hit his head and fell to the ground. Dawn and Alyssa ran over to him and could tell that he seemed to be out of it as they continued to watch Buffy.

"You stay with him. I'm gonna try and help Buffy." Alyssa said and Dawn nodded as Alyssa went over to where Buffy was fighting the demon by herself. She didn't even know if she could do anything, but she was willing to try. The demon knocked Buffy to the ground and was about to impale her with his sharp claws when Alyssa then lifted her leg and kicked him away from her with all the strength that she had which wasn't very much. The demon hardly moved with the force of her kick as he backhanded her across the face and sent her to the ground. Buffy got up and went to Alyssa's side turning her attention away from the demon.

"You okay?" She asked her and Alyssa nodded and looked up as she saw the demon behind Buffy. He suddenly had a large sword in his hand and raised it above his head as he aimed for Buffy.

"Look out!" Alyssa yelled as Buffy turned around just in time to see the demon raise the sword. Without even thinking about what she was doing, Alyssa pushed Buffy out of the way just in time for the demon to stab her in the abdomen. Alyssa yelled in pain as she fell to the ground.

"No!" Dawn yelled after she saw what happened. Spike was finally starting to come around as he watched what was happening also. Buffy grew angry as she stood up and kicked the sword out of the demon's hand. The demon tried to attack her, but she dodged his blow and grabbed the sword off of the ground. She then swung with all her strength and took the demon's head off. The demon's body then fell to the ground and disolved into nothing. She sighed in relief and went over to Alyssa who was still lying on the ground. Dawn and Spike ran over to them and Dawn kneeled down to be closer to her friend. She was losing a lot of blood. Dawn had tears in her eyes as she took off her jacket and placed it over Alyssa's wound to stop the bleeding. "We have to do something." She said as she looked at them. Spike kneeled down next to her and put his arm around Dawn.

"There's nothing we can do, nibblet. The wound is too deep." Dawn shook her head as she noticed how pale her friend suddenly was.

"No, she can't die. We can't just let her die." She said as tears fell down her face. Buffy had tears in her eyes also as she watched her sister lose someone else in her life. Alyssa looked up at them which was hard because everything was starting to feel numb. She had tears of her own in her eyes.

"It'll be okay." She said and Dawn shook her head again.

"It's not okay. This isn't fair; you're not supposed to die." Alyssa took Dawn's hand in hers.

"I'm happy, Dawn. For the first time in my life, I'm really happy and that's all thanks to you. All of you." She said as she looked at all of them. "I can finally go knowing that I was important, that I had a true meaning in this world." Alyssa looked at Buffy. "Take care of the baby. I know he or she will be beautiful." She then looked at Spike as the tears continued to come down her face. "Thank you for saving me." She whispered to him and he nodded as he had tears of his own in his eyes. She looked back at Dawn and gave her hand a squeeze. "I love you." Was the last thing she said before her eyes closed and her hand fell out of Dawn's. Dawn was crying so hard now as she rested her head on Alyssa's chest. Buffy and Spike just watched her, their hearts breaking for the young girl that has lost so much in her life. Buffy wrapped her arms around her sister and cried with her as Spike then wrapped his arms around both of them. They continued to cry for a girl that changed all of their lives.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Xander walked into the house and found Buffy, Spike, and Willow sitting on the couch all with sad expressions on their faces. "Hey, how is she doing?" He asked and Buffy looked up at him.

"She hasn't left her room in a few days. She's hardly eating and she won't really talk to anyone. It's like how it was when mom died. I'm really worried about her." Buffy said and Spike put his arm around her in comfort.

"I think someone should try and talk to her. Dawny needs to open up; it's not healthy to keep everything inside." Willow explained and Buffy nodded as she stood up.

"I'll do it." She said as she went upstairs leaving everyone to stare after her. Buffy got to Dawn's room and knocked on her door. She let herself in when she didn't hear anything. She found Dawn lying on her bed and facing away from her. Buffy sighed as she walked over to her and sat down by her. She took a deep breath before she spoke. "I'm so sorry, Dawn." She said and Dawn turned to look at her after a few seconds.

"Why would you be sorry?" Buffy looked at her sister and could tell that she has been crying.

"It's my fault that she's dead. She died saving my life, it should have been me." Buffy said quietly and Dawn shook her head as she sat up.

"No, she made the right choice. She died so you could live, so your child could live. It was the bravest thing I've ever seen. She would want us all to be happy. I'm sorry I've been shutting everyone out. I just hate having everyone I love die. I don't think I can take anymore." Dawn stated as tears continued to fall down her face. Buffy had tears forming in her eyes also as she hugged her sister.

"She's in a better place now. We have to believe that, Dawny. Mom will look out for her." She felt Dawn nod and she kissed the top of her head as she pulled away. "You should get some rest." Buffy said as Dawn nodded again and lay back down. Buffy took one more look at her sister before she left her room. She rested her head on the door and touched her stomach as tears fell down her face. "I'll never leave you, baby. I promise you, I'll never leave." She whispered as she then headed back downstairs to the others. Dawn was still lying in bed when she realized she couldn't fall asleep. She got up and went to her CD collection. She found the CD she was looking for and walked over to her stereo. She put the CD in and found the song that she wanted. Dawn pushed play and lay back in her bed as the song started. She then let a small smile grace her lips.

"This one's for you, Alyssa." She whispered as she listened to the song and finally drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

_You don't run with the crowd  
You go your own way  
You don't play after dark  
You light up my day  
Got your own kind of style  
That sets you apart  
Baby, that's why you captured my heart _

I know sometimes you feel like you don't fit in  
And this world doesn't know what you have within  
When I look at you

_I see something rare  
A rose that can grow anywhere _

_And there's no one I know that can compare _

What makes you different

_Makes you beautiful  
What's there inside you _

_Shines through to me  
In your eyes I see _

_All the love I'll ever need  
You're all I need, oh girl  
What makes you different _

_Makes you beautiful to me _

You got something so real  
You touched me so deep  
See material things  
Don't matter to me  
So come as you are  
You've got nothing to prove  
You won me with all that you do  
And I wanna take this chance to say to you

What makes you different

_Makes you beautiful  
What's there inside you _

_Shines through to me  
In your eyes I see _

_All the love I'll ever need  
You're all I need, oh girl  
What makes you different _

_Makes you beautiful _

You don't know how you touched my life  
Oh, in so many ways I just can't describe  
You taught me what love is supposed to be  
You saw the little things that make you beautiful to me

What makes you different

_Makes you beautiful _

_What's there inside you _

_Shines through to me  
In your eyes I see_

_All the love I'll ever need  
You're all I need, oh girl  
What makes you different _

_Makes you beautiful to me _

Everything you do is beautiful  
Love you give shines right through me

_Everything you do is beautiful  
Oh, you're beautiful to me _

The song is "What Makes You Different (Makes You Beautiful)" by the Backstreet Boys for all those out there that feel like you don't belong. You're all beautiful! Yes, I am corny and damn proud of it!


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue

_5 years later..._

Buffy walked into the house and took her coat off placing it on the coat rack. She walked into the kitchen and smiled at her sister when she saw her there. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Dawn returned her smile.

"Taking a break from the dorm life. My roommate is throwing another one of her parties and I would actually prefer the quiet right about now." Buffy nodded.

"That's perfectly understandable. So, how are things going at college?" Dawn shrugged.

"It's going good, kinda exhausting." Buffy nodded in understanding and then smiled at Dawn.

"Right, so how are things with James?" Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Things are fine if you must know. We're going out tomorrow night. I told him to pick me up here. My roommate likes to hit on him when he picks me up at the dorm and I would like to avoid that." Buffy laughed.

"That's fine, but you do know that he's gonna have to deal with the wrath of Spike." Dawn sighed.

"I would rather deal with that believe it or not." Buffy nodded when she heard someone running down the stairs and smiled when her little girl walked into the kitchen.

"Mommy!" She exclaimed as she ran over to Buffy who picked her up.

"Hey, sweetie. Shouldn't you be in bed right now?" The girl nodded when Spike then showed up in the kitchen.

"I tried to put her to bed, but that one is stubborn. Just like her mum." He said with a smile. "She wanted to see you first." Buffy smiled also and walked over to her husband giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"It's the thought that counts, honey. I'll put her to bed and be right back." She said as she walked upstairs with her daughter. She placed her in bed when she got to her room and tucked her in. "You haven't been giving daddy a hard time while mommy was at work, have you?" The child shook her head and let a yawn out. "I see someone is tired." The little girl yawned again and looked at her mother.

"I love you, mommy." Buffy gave her a smile.

"I love you too, baby." She smiled at her mother.

"We go to park tomorrow?" Buffy nodded.

"Yes, so you better get a good night's sleep." She kissed her daughter on the forehead. "Sweet dreams, Alyssa." She whispered to her when she saw that the child finally closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. She looked at her one more time before she headed out of the room and downstairs. She found Spike and Dawn laughing in the kitchen. "What's so funny?" She asked and Dawn shook her head.

"It's nothing; I forgot to tell you that I spoke to Willow today. It looks like her and Xander are having a good time in England with Giles. They wanted to know if maybe we could head up there next week for a visit. I said I would have to ask you first." Buffy thought about it and nodded.

"Okay, that sounds good. I think I can get some time off. Someone needs to watch Alyssa though; I don't think she's quite ready for a plane yet." Buffy said.

"Anya can watch her. She loves doing it." Dawn replied and Buffy nodded. She couldn't believe that she forgot about Anya. She has really changed in the last few years and she loved being around Alyssa.

"Alright, it's all settled then. We should probably head to bed now." Buffy said to Spike who nodded. Dawn told them goodnight as they both headed up to bed. They lay down in bed when they got to their room. Spike pulled her closer to him and she rested her head on his chest. "I love you, Spike." She whispered and he smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, sweetheart. Get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." Buffy nodded and closed her eyes. Spike kissed her on the top of the head again when he knew that she was asleep. He watched his girl a while longer as she slept and a smile graced his lips. He couldn't remember ever being so happy. He had a loving wife and a beautiful little girl which was more than he ever thought he would have. His family meant the entire world to him. He stopped his thoughts when he finally noticed something that he never noticed before. He listened closely as he looked at Buffy and it was then that he knew what was different. He could hear two heartbeats. Spike smiled again when he realized that Buffy was pregnant. He put his hand over her stomach and wondered if she knew. Well, if she didn't know yet she would soon. He finally closed his eyes and let sleep claim him, his hand still on his wife's stomach. His last thought was that he couldn't be any happier.

The End

Yes, the story's over and as corny as ever. That's all I could think of to do with this. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews as always. I appreciate all of the comments and ya'll should know this isn't the last of me. I have so many ideas in my head right now. Just have to write them down. Thanks for reading!


End file.
